dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Long
Long is the Military Commander of the race of Xaiyans. He is mostly in charge of military affairs, dealing with external threats when they arise, and training the military to be highly adaptable to all circumstances. Background Long was a weak Xaiyan child born with an unusually low power level. Seeing his peers die all around him, he miraculously survived as his low power level made his transformations much easier to adapt to. Still, he trained like everyone else, often feeling inferior due to his relatively lower power level. Over time, the fear of death struck him. He knew that he would eventually die even if he was weak, and so his weakness spurred him to train. After all, how stupid would it be to die from a lack of training? How much stupider would it be to die from a lack of training, given the advantage he has? With that in mind, Long continued training. To match his peers, he focused far more in control than any one of them, far surpassing them in this aspect (though losing out to them in raw power and related techniques). Gradually, he managed to learn the ability to control the very Ki in his cells, allowing him some degree of cellular manipulation. After an extremely long time, this ability eventually gave him the ability to turn into a dragon, one of his finer, more exquisite abilities. Currently, he is the leader of the Xaiyan Military. Despite being weaker than some of his commanders, nobody questions his power as his control and mastery over Ki is on another level compared to them. Transformations Long possesses all the transformations that Xaiyans have so far, being one of its leaders. the only difference is that he has draconic variants for some of them, as well as other, weird variants for some of these transformations in order to make himself seem more menacing. Some of the variants of his transformations are as follows. Bahamut Converting his own biological makeup, he has managed to transform his Ultima Death Xaiyan appearance into that of Bahamut itself, alongside Bahamut-related abilities. At the same time, he has managed to shrink himself to the size of skyscrapers, rather than the planetary size his Ultima Death Xaiyan form boasts. This grants him greater durability (as seen from the armour Bahamut possesses), and more varied offensive capabilities which utilize his wings as well. Powers and Abilities Ki Bending Long can rapidly bend his own released Ki in battle, controlling them like extensions of his own body. Ki Mastery Long possesses one of the greatest levels of Ki Mastery among his kind, being one of the few who can access Anti Ki and Transcendental Ki. Long also possesses the capacity to focus Ki to an extreme extent, matching even the intricacy of technology. The concentration of Ki is such that he can focus Raditz's Ki blast to gain the capacity to cut off a Super Saiyan 2's arm, very similar to a Destructo Disc. Other examples of his Ki mastery can be seen in his shapeshifting capabilities, and the stability of his Ki clones. This also grants him the capacity to use most Ki attacks in the series, though he does not have access to moves such as Kaio-Ken, Neo Tri Beam and Solar Flare. Ki Clones Long can create Ki clones, which are basically molded Kamehamehas expending Ki energy over time in attacking. Depending on the amount of energy these clones have, they can range from being intangible to completely tangible. Due to his control, he can have them last much longer than normal. Being unconstrained by a body, these clones are much more Ki efficient in dealing damage. Limitless Enhancement Long possesses the ability to enhance his capabilities similar to other Xaiyans. To make up for his lower levels of Ki, he makes up for it by condensing his energy further, releasing more Ki at the moment of impact to make up for this limitation. He also makes it a habit to rapidly channel Ki to where he is hit, vastly minimizing the damage he receives from different opponents, and portraying himself as more powerful than he actually is. Form Compression Long, like other Xaiyans, possess Form Compression as well. He is the only one among them who has managed to restrict his appearance and transformation to that of an Exodus Xaiyan (akin to a Legendary Super Saiyan look), while the others remain covered in fur. Cell Alteration Long is one of the few who has managed to control Ki on the cellular level, such that he is able to alter his own genetic make-up to change how his forms look. He has used this to make himself look like the Dragon Bahamut, befitting his name. Equipment Draconian Armour As the Military Commander, he gets his own customized war suit, designed by Xaiyan scientists. His armour possesses several functions, equipped for training (high gravity and mass simulation), and attack. Many of the capabilities of this armour are designed to enhance the control of Xaiyan soldiers. Firstly, they can store up limitless amounts of energy to enhance the armour for different functions. Most notably, it is used for training. As the Xaiyans generate a limitless amount of power, the suit can use it to strengthen the user exponentially, applying the "Limitless Enhancement" trait on the armour. This also serves to make the armour effectively weightless. Next, it can enhance the user's control as well. By diverting all excess energy into enhancing the armour, the Xaiyan can then focus on controlling minute amounts of energy, increasing their focus for concentrated attacks. It also helps that the armour takes care of other menial tasks such as energy regulation and regeneration. It can also do the job of focusing attacks for the user, such that they may focus on the finer aspects of battle. Third, the armour can also morph, regenerate, and grow accordingly depending on the transformation assumed by the Xaiyan user. This adaptive feature makes it highly convenient for all Xaiyan users to use, as even beginner users can begin to match their far more powerful superiors with the control granted by the suits. More advanced Xaiyan users, however, possess the capacity to generate enhancements to the suit at a whim. Most notably, Long is capable of compounding the energy released by his own body by magnifying the suit's capabilities, in turn allowing for ever greater enhancements. He can also use it to form the hard-to-create Transcendent Ki. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Leaders Category:Dragon Category:Characters